This is love
by Portgas D Nao
Summary: Joven, hermosa, tímida, así era Eleanor para ellos, pero para el…como era para él. Al ser trasferida a una nueva universidad por decisión de sus padres, Eleanor conoce que su nueva vida no puede ser tan mala como lo pensó al llegar a su nuevo hogar.
1. Thi is love

«T. H. I. S. L. O. V. E»

 **Sinopsis**

Joven, hermosa, tímida, así era Eleanor para ellos, pero para el…como era para él.

Al ser trasferida a una nueva universidad por decisión de sus padres, Eleanor conoce que su nueva vida no puede ser tan mala como lo pensó al llegar a su nuevo hogar.

 **Prologo.**

Se zafo como pudo de sus manos, y tiro una pata como pudo, sintió como su aire se perdía, y su pecho se inflaba gracias a la perdida de aire.

—Duele—chillo

—Déjame verte por favor—suplico tratando de agarrar sus manos, pero un rápido esquivon por parte de ella lo detuvo

—Basta Ace, me haces daño—le replico apretando su manos en el pecho

—Ele, por favor deja ayudarte

—Déjame, déjame todo es tu culpa—lo miro irritada con un leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas, por la pérdida de aire que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

Ace no espero un segundo más, tomo con fuerza a Eleanor de las manos y la empujo contra la cama, quitando su chaqueta y su bufanda—Creo que esto no te dejaba respirar muy bien—respiro sobre su mejilla, y luego deposito un beso pequeño, que para ella fue una a bofetada.

—Eleanor ¿Qué pasa? Porque estas tan esquiva conmigo estoy días

—Te lo has buscado

—Porque, que he hecho

—Me lastimaste

— ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Di jistes que estarías conmigo, el jueves pasado, el día de mis cumple años…pero nuca llegasteis, te estuve esperando con Luffy y los chicos pero jamás a parecisteis… así que, al rato que los chicos se fueron, fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero no te encontré, fui a donde Sabo a preguntar por ti pero me dijo que tú nunca apareciste por allá, rendida me fui para mi casa, pero vaya coincidencia que me encuentro contigo a mitad de la calle, besándote con Bonnet frente al parque donde decidiste pedir que fuera tu novia. Maldito eso me dolió—sollozo agarrando la bufanda de Ace y reprimiendo sus lágrimas a cada golpe que daba en su pecho.

—Eleanor…yo…lo siento, en serio yo

—Tu nada…durante mucho tiempo he sido tu juguete sexual que solo usas para jugar con él las veces que quieras…ya estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con mis padres y ahora tener que lidiar con un idiota como tu…Ace yo, ya me canse de este juego de ser novios a escondidas de los demás, y creo que será mejor abandonar esta relación de amigos con derechos, porque yo estoy muy lastimada…y tengo ya demasiadas cicatrices que no sean sanado como para tener que lidiar con otra

—Eleanor…

—Quiero que este juego de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, se acabe y que tú dejes de fingir amarme, cuando en verdad no lo haces…busca otra idiota que lo haga, yo ya me canse de este maldito juego—con fuerza empujo su pecho tirándolo al piso de un sentado. Eleanor tomo su bolso y organizo su bufanda, no sin antes dar la última vista de Ace tirado en el piso.

Tras de sí, cerró la puerta de un golpe, y salió corriendo del pequeño cuarto que ambos compartían.

—Si tan solo supieras que este juego iba a terminar…si tan solo me hubieras escuchado…en verdad fui un tonto al no saber valorarte, ahora sé que te he perdido…Eleanor.

 **Espero que les guste jajajajajaj, primer fic: mal sumari, pero espero que les guste**


	2. capitulo 1

«T. H. I. S. L. O. V. E»

 **Sinopsis**

Joven, hermosa, tímida, así era Eleanor para ellos, pero para el…como era para él.

Al ser trasferida a una nueva universidad por decisión de sus padres, Eleanor conoce que su nueva vida no puede ser tan mala como lo pensó al llegar a su nuevo hogar.

 **Prologo.**

Se zafo como pudo de sus manos, y tiro una pata como pudo, sintió como su aire se perdía, y su pecho se inflaba gracias a la perdida de aire.

—Duele—chillo

—Déjame verte por favor—suplico tratando de agarrar sus manos, pero un rápido esquivon por parte de ella lo detuvo

—Basta Ace, me haces daño—le replico apretando su manos en el pecho

—Ele, por favor deja ayudarte

—Déjame, déjame todo es tu culpa—lo miro irritada con un leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas, por la pérdida de aire que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

Ace no espero un segundo más, tomo con fuerza a Eleanor de las manos y la empujo contra la cama, quitando su chaqueta y su bufanda—Creo que esto no te dejaba respirar muy bien—respiro sobre su mejilla, y luego deposito un beso pequeño, que para ella fue una a bofetada.

—Eleanor ¿Qué pasa? Porque estas tan esquiva conmigo estoy días

—Te lo has buscado

—Porque, que he hecho

—Me lastimaste

— ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Di jistes que estarías conmigo, el jueves pasado, el día de mis cumple años…pero nuca llegasteis, te estuve esperando con Luffy y los chicos pero jamás a parecisteis… así que, al rato que los chicos se fueron, fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero no te encontré, fui a donde Sabo a preguntar por ti pero me dijo que tú nunca apareciste por allá, rendida me fui para mi casa, pero vaya coincidencia que me encuentro contigo a mitad de la calle, besándote con Bonnet frente al parque donde decidiste pedir que fuera tu novia. Maldito eso me dolió—sollozo agarrando la bufanda de Ace y reprimiendo sus lágrimas a cada golpe que daba en su pecho.

—Eleanor…yo…lo siento, en serio yo

—Tu nada…durante mucho tiempo he sido tu juguete sexual que solo usas para jugar con él las veces que quieras…ya estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con mis padres y ahora tener que lidiar con un idiota como tu…Ace yo, ya me canse de este juego de ser novios a escondidas de los demás, y creo que será mejor abandonar esta relación de amigos con derechos, porque yo estoy muy lastimada…y tengo ya demasiadas cicatrices que no sean sanado como para tener que lidiar con otra

—Eleanor…

—Quiero que este juego de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, se acabe y que tú dejes de fingir amarme, cuando en verdad no lo haces…busca otra idiota que lo haga, yo ya me canse de este maldito juego—con fuerza empujo su pecho tirándolo al piso de un sentado. Eleanor tomo su bolso y organizo su bufanda, no sin antes dar la última vista de Ace tirado en el piso.

Tras de sí, cerró la puerta de un golpe, y salió corriendo del pequeño cuarto que ambos compartían.

—Si tan solo supieras que este juego iba a terminar…si tan solo me hubieras escuchado…en verdad fui un tonto al no saber valorarte, ahora sé que te he perdido…Eleanor.

 **Espero que les guste jajajajajaj, primer fic: mal sumari, pero espero que les guste**

 **«CAPITULO 1»**

 _Eleanor punto de vista._

Al salir de las últimas clases de la mañana, el recorrido al patio se había partido en dos: **_los jugadores del equipo de futbol formaban una gran fiesta en medio del patio y las animadoras formaban un revuelto con todos ellos._**

Al entrar a la cafetería, lo único que podía encontrar era la gran diosa fila de estudiantes, esperando su porción de pizza y sus papas a las francesas. Ahí, después de esperar un rato, misteriosamente Nami estaba parada justo frente de mí, y dijo:

—Quería saber si todo estaba bien, pero vaya alboroto se ha formado hoy. El equipo de futbol ha ganado por tercera vez en las regionales, y las porras esas solo siguen los culos de ellos solo para quitar su calentura

—Vaya día tenemos no—respondí

—Ni te imaginas—ella pestañeo y sonrió con desgana—hoy he tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas, he tenido que organizar la presentación para el carruaje de escultura de la escuela y me he tomado como buena alumna ayudar a abrir los juegos juveniles para este año—ambas fuimos a ocupar un puesto en la cafetería, por desgracia todos estaban ocupados y el único que quedaba era el que estaba al lado de la basura

—Ni loca me siento ahí, mejor comamos a fuera—tomo mi mano y me empujo hasta afuera, hasta llegar al patio trasero de la escuela.

— ¿Cómo va la organización de los juegos juveniles? Quienes van a participar

—Robin me está ayudando a sacar los diferentes torneos. Por lo menos ya hay tres de ellos: Karate, Kendo y ajedrez. Fueron los más botados, y una larga lista de los que se están inscribiendo—Nami reprimió un bufido de molestia y mordisqueo su manzana

—De los chicos ¿Quiénes piensan meterse?—le pregunte.

—Luffy se inscribió en Karate, Sanji y Zoro en Kendo y Usopp y franky en ajedrez—continuo—además pensamos también poner futbol y basquetbol, así los del equipo de futbol se integran un poco con los demás—sonrió con arrogancia. Lo cierto era que aquí se vivía con una monotonía, que se hacía demasiado aburrido para los estudiantes.

—Oye Nami, tu sabes si…Ace va entrar en algún de estos

—Lo mas es que si, conociéndolo, tengo el presentimiento de que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, es que se me hace raro que un chico como el entrara a algo como esto—deduje que tal vez el no entraría a algo como esto por el simple hecho de ser Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy, el chico frio y optimo que no le ve sentido a la vida.

—Puesto a que sus notas son malas, Ace al entrar a cualquier categoría de los juegos juveniles, hace que las materias en la que va mal, esto le ayude. Es por esto que se hace los juegos juveniles, para ayudar a los que van mal en algún área. Es como un beneficio, solo se hace con el fin de ayudar, todo de pendiendo de su comportamiento. Si el estudiante va mal en alguna área, y tiene escrituras en su manual por su pésimo comportamiento, los juegos juveniles no le ayudan, así que la única forma de que puedan subir nota, es buscando un tutor que el profesor te otorgue.

{•••}

Mi madre y yo íbamos de compras todos los jueves a Polver Hill, una tienda de descuentos que Nami me recomendó, el tercer día de haberle conocido. Nosotros vivíamos en un hermosa casa de tres piso justo al frente del parque Hill, mi padre había rentado esta casa hace ya tres meses, pero no hace mucho comenzó a pagarla con su dinero. Nosotros éramos así, una familia unidad, a pesar de habernos ido de Londres, mi nueva vida en Tokio había cambiado mucho. Conocí nuevos amigos e inclusive un amor enfermizo.

 **Mensaje entrante…**

 ** _"_** _Te espero en 20 minutos en el parque **"**_

Al final del día, solo me dedique a escuchar música, pero su mensaje, fue inquietante y ensordecedor para mí.

A los 20 minutos estaba yo ahí parada, esperando por él. Pese a que él llega 30 a una hora más tarde a la hora acordada, él siempre llegaba ahí.

—Es una noche muy hermosa, linda para disfrutar—parado frente a mí, con esa chaqueta negra que cubría sus brazos fornidos, y esa camiseta roja que yo le había regalado ya hace dos meses atrás. Sus pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas brillaban ciegamente sobre mis ojos, embobando la yo superior de adentro.

—Sí, es muy bella—sonreí de lado

—Bien vamos, es hora de tomar nuestra siesta.

{•••}

Mi cuerpo de pegaba al suyo, moldeándose perfectamente entre sus brazos y piernas, sus labios se acoplaban sedientamente a mi garganta, subiendo de forma lenta hasta el ovulo de mi oreja. Ace sabia asesorarse de mi cuerpo, y vaya que me encantaba, porque mi cuerpo vibraba bajo el.

Pasándose hacia abajo, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, lambio mi estómago, subiendo hasta la mitad de mi pecho, parando hasta línea que separaba mis senos. Con una mano acaricio mi espada, y con la otra, uno de mis pechos.

Agarre con mis manos las sabanas rojas, mientras reprimía los constantes gemidos

—Quiero oírte—susurro—vamos nena, hazlo para mí.

Solté las sabanas y levente gemí, suave pero gemí contra su oreja. Ace, levanto su cuerpo de la cama, yo aun en sima suyo me hinque más en él. Sentía partirme en dos, las oleadas del dentro mío me reprimían esa sensación exquisita que ambos amábamos.

— ¡Ah!

—Muévete—acaricio mi espalda

Lo hice con un movimiento sensual que para el basto mucho. Tomo mi espalda y me bajo hacia la cama quedando sobre, mi ego superior se sube cuando comienza a moverse ligeramente contra mí, apiadada comienzo a arañar su espalda y enrosco mis piernas en su cintura, aventurándome a un más placentero sexo.

— ¡Ah!—los gemidos se hacían ecos entre nuestros oídos, y sin vergüenza alguna, se hacían extravagantemente fuertes.

Ace se movía como un dios supremo en sima mío y solo el sabia como poder llegar a los miles de orgasmos.

{•••}

—Mañana será un nuevo día, te esperare aquí a la misma hora. Ten cuidado que no te vean—beso suavemente mis labios y acomodo sus chaqueta y salió hacia la puerta que conectaba hacia la calle

El móvil de mi celular sonó encima de la mesilla. Comprobé que no fuera mama, pero vaya que era el último mensaje de Ace.

 ** _"_** _Buena_ **s** _noches princesa **"**_

 **Hahahahahaha espero que les guste y sigan leyendo, de pronto subo el otro el sábado.**

 **A también quiero aclarar que yo en sinopsis puse universidad, que Oc estaba en la universidad, pero lo he cambiado xD**

 **Bueno a dios.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me comentan….con algo se empieza no**


End file.
